Elysium
by Insomnia's Child
Summary: Kagome is an average thief living in New York, but after an encounter with an individual with a socalled phobia of kids named Inuyasha Taisho, coowner of Western Kingdom Talent Agency, let's just say, chaos began to ensue...


_**ELYSIUM**_

_**By: Insomnia's Child**_

_**SUMMARY: Kagome is only one of the many thieves in New York, but after an encounter with an individual with a so-called phobia of kids named Inuyasha Taisho, co-owner of Western Kingdom Talent Agency, let's just say, chaos began to ensue.**_

AN: This is my first time writing an Inuyasha fanfic, so do not be surprised if the results aren't satisfactory. I based this on an old movie that I saw, I know it's very unoriginal of me, but I'm bound to go crazy if I don't type this, and well, I worry too much about my family's welfare if I _do _go nuts, so there. And the title Elysium, for those who don't know, means a place of happiness, or paradise. (Sorry for rambling on…x D)

**_CHAPTER 1: The Search is On_**

"MYOUGA! Have you been going through my files again?"

That particular angry exclamation wasn't missed by all of the employees working for the famous Western Kingdom Talent Agency, a tall building situated in the innermost heart of New York City, or more commonly known as a haven for all aspiring artists, musicians, actors and actresses alike. Many cringed as they heard the familiar voice loud enough to be mistaken for an earthquake echoing off the corridors. Of course, most of the old employees were already accustomed to this morning ritual, having been suffering through this immense noise for the last few years wherein Inuyasha Taisho worked in this agency.

Speaking of the devil, a tall, silver-haired man wearing clothes in complete disarray, with his tie wrapped around his neck like a scarf, and his shirt unbuttoned, came staggering inside the room. He looked mad enough to eat anyone who looked in his direction, so all of the workers immediately bent their heads and went back to their respective businesses, but it was hard when a person with "Danger" spelled all over him was standing inches from them. "_Myouga!" _

A tiny little man with a cane appeared from his hiding place in the corner. "Master Inuyasha!" he croaked as he addressed the man. Fear was evident in his wrinkled face and it only increased when Inuyasha Taisho, the infamous co-owner of the agency, glared at him with such intensity that the old man took a few steps back.

"You don't happen to know the location of those papers that I have been working for hours yesterday, do you, you stupid old man?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Myouga gulped. He had faced and survived all kinds of dangers ever since he decided to work here many years ago, including the promise he had made to the late Inutaisho, the founder of the company and Inuyasha's father, that he would take care of Inuyasha and his sibling; but none of them, and all the other staff agree with him, could compare with the being called Inuyasha. If he wasn't complaining about trivial things or terrorizing his secretary, he was taking out all his anger on poor Myouga. At least, that was what the fellow thought. "I swear, Master Inuyasha, I don't know anything about what you're talking about," he refused, shaking his head vigorously.

"I don't believe you, you mosquito! Your horrible stench is all over my office! Where did you put those files? Do you realize that that old stiff will skin me alive if I don't give it to him today?" Inuyasha snarled, lifting Myouga off the ground with his collar.

"Why, Inuyasha, are you referring to these documents?"

Inuyasha turned his head to gaze at a smiling man in a purple shirt and jeans. His black hair was neatly tied in a pony tail, giving him a more handsomely effect, and his eyes seemed to be twinkling with mischief. But he wasn'twhat caught Inuyasha's attention. To the silver-haired man's horror, lying on the floor, next to a paper shredder, were his beloved files. Or what was left of his files.

His eyes blazed with fury and he wasted no time in trapping the purple clad man in a corner. "Miroku!" he bellowed. "What the fuck did you do to my papers? You bastard! I'll fucking kill you for this!"

Miroku Houshi waved his hands in an attempt to calm the raging beast in front of him. "Wait! You got it all wrong! I had nothing to do with it!" he exclaimed, but he was silenced by Inuyasha's iron grip on his hand. "No! Not my hand! Ah! Stop it, Inuyasha! My hand's very sensitive! Don't squeeze it so hard! Ahhh! I'm innocent, I tell you! And I'm your best friend! How could you do this to me?"

If it weren't for his anger, Inuyasha would have gladly pointed out that the reason his hands were sensitive was due to the many bone-breaking injuries it received from women he grope in a daily basis. In all his twenty years of existence, Inuyasha came across perverts and people with butt fetishes, but no one could match Miroku's famous roaming hands. Even if they were in grave situations, the guy never passed up the chance to feel up a lady.

To everyone, especially Miroku's relief, the door burst open and in came Jakotsu, a low ranked employee from the 4th floor. Inuyasha winced as the man strode in. Jakotsu, who was gay, had always been throwing himself at him at every opportunity. But no matter how many times he tried to convince Inuyasha to take him on a date (the thought made the once-furious man shudder) and no matter how many women Inuyasha was willing to kiss in front of him, he just couldn't get the hint that he was damn straight.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this fun little party, but Inuyasha, darling, Fluffy requests your company upstairs," Jakotsu said as he gazed at Inuyasha with a sickening amount of adoration.

Inuyasha froze. Fluffy was the codename they used to refer to his cold blooded half-brother, Sesshoumaru, the president of the talent agency. Although they both owned Western Kingdoms, Sesshoumaru had more power and control, partly because he was older and he had more experience, and that was one of the many reasons why Inuyasha hated his half-brother. But he need not worry, for he knew the feeling was mutual. Very mutual. "What does he want?" he asked.

Jakotsu shrugged. "Who am I to question the whims of the boss?" With this, he made his exit, followed by Inuyasha.

Whatever his half-brother wanted, it could never be good. Inuyasha had enough experiences in the past that he didn't even need a fortuneteller to tell him this. But he sure hoped it wasn't about those damn files (which reminded him, he wasn't finished with Miroku), because if it was, well, consider him dead. Fluffy was known for his wrath, especially when it comes to undisciplined people, people like Inuyasha. He stepped out of the elevator and made his way to Hell a.k.a. Sesshoumaru's office.

On the entrance, he was stopped by a dark skinned man almost the same height as Myouga, who also bore the old man's annoying face, which made Inuyasha mentally question whether he was related to the flea or not. He recognized this man as Sesshoumaru's most, if not only, loyal assistant and secretary, Jaken, who wore nothing but green clothing.

"What business do you have with Lord Sesshoumaru?" he squeaked.

Inuyasha looked incredulously at him for referring to Fluffy as "Lord". It seemed like his brother have managed to brainwash at least one idiot, and he have to give him credit for that. "Get out of the way, you beaky little creature," he said irritably.

But Jaken refused to move, saying all sorts of things like not having an appointment with the boss and having to ask his permission first, but Inuyasha had long lost his temper. With one kick, he sent the rambling creature away from him, where he landed upside down with a bump on the floor, with his head stuck in the trash bin.

Acting as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, Inuyasha opened the wide mahogany doors leading to Fluffy's domain. "Alright, so what's the big deal, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said his brother's name with such loathing as he saw him lazing about on his large red comfortable armchair, the very same armchair that once belonged to his father. Inuyasha's eyes reduced to slits once he realized that.

Sesshoumary Taisho merely stared at him, but Inuyasha did not fail to see the hatred in his eyes. He placed the progress reports he was reading earlier on the far side of his long table and gestured towards the empty chair in front of him. "Would you care to sit down?" he said coldly. As much as he hated his brother's scent on his furniture, he managed to do it out of formality.

"If I want to stand up, I will," Inuyasha told him, looking at him as if daring him to object.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind, but he muttered an inaudible "Foolish man" that did not escape Inuyasha's sharp hearing. Ignoring his brother's glares, he spoke, "I hope you are aware that today is the deadline for those important documents I have asked you to check over. They are most needed to be delivered to WNC channel."

Inuyasha gulped and a nervous feeling settled at the pit of his stomach. Shit! So it _was _about those papers…Racking his brains for a reasonable excuse and praying to all the saints he knew that he might somehow survive this day and live to see tomorrow, he turned to see the expression on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Well?" His tone was all the sign Inuyasha needed to know.

"I, erm, did it, of course, but Myouga…Miroku…paper shredder…" He stammered, barely managing to formulate a complete sentence. It was quite a sight, the temperamental Inuyasha paling at the murderous look on his half-brother's face, and it was a pity all those who bore hatred on Inuyasha failed to see this.

"_What do you mean you messed it up?" _Sesshoumaru didn't need to stand up in order to express his anger. His words were like ice and there was a certain edge to it, that made Inuyasha question his existence on this planet. If Sesshoumaru was frightening even without frowning or saying something, just imagine how he looked now, with his golden eyes fixed on Inuyasha and the space between them, or maybe it was the photograph of their father on his desk, that was stopping him from killing his brother on the spot.

"What I meant was…"

"What do I have to do to get one, very simple command through your _puny little brain? _Are you so stupid that any order I give you, you couldn't manage to do? I don't need some worthless human being like _you._"

Probably, too much anger for Miroku and Myouga, who was the cause of all this, anger for himself for not thinking of a believable lie even though he knew that Sesshoumaru was a walking lie detector, and anger for his brother himself for bringing forth such reactions in him; that made him forget all his momentary fear for his life. "I said it was an accident! Could the oh-so-perfect, cold blooded Sesshoumaru not understand it?" he exclaimed angrily.

There was a moment of silence as Sesshoumaru collected all his anger and thrust it back with his brother with one single sentence, "I'm moving you to the Finance department."

That reminded Inuyasha never to insult his brother again. His jaw dropped to the floor as he heard his words. "_WHAT? _Are you fucking crazy? You have no right to do that! Who died and made _you _King of the Universe? If you're forgetting, Father gave us _both _this company, so whether you like it or not, you can't just order me around like that!" he yelled. The longer he stayed at his brother's office, the more his nerves crack.

Sesshoumaru looked at him impassively. "I can and I will. It is you, useless brother, who keep forgetting that I hold more authority than you."

Inuyasha clenched his fists so hard he thought it might bleed. "Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that," he said snidely. He was so sick of Fluffy's arrogant ways; he had the sudden urge to dump him off a cliff, if it ever was possible.

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow, as if amused at Inuyasha's stupidity. "Oh? If you are so confident, Inuyasha, then you do not mind if the boards of members have a voting to settle this dispute? Surely you know how much they love you," he said mockingly and taking pleasure at the fury in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled. If this was the way his brother wanted, then by no means, Inuyasha have no chances of winning. The board of members hated him more than anything for his liberal thinking and for always showing up at work late in the afternoon, and not to mention the fact that they, like Jaken, admired Sesshoumaru for his great intellect in handling the agency. And even if he complained to Myouga, the only one who believed that Inuyasha deserved more hold of the company than his brother, it would make no difference. Sesshoumaru would have what he wanted, but that doesn't that he, Inuyasha, would give up.

But as if his prayers were answered, the phone on Sesshoumaru's desk rang and diverted his attention from Inuyasha, to his immense relief. "Hello?" he said as formally as he could, no traces of anger for being interrupted found in his voice. He paused as he listened to the person at the other end of the line. Inuyasha was more than shocked to see the mixture of worry, anger and surprise on his brother's face, and he felt very privileged to be the only one who saw him like this, because he was very sure his ice cube brother don't show much emotion on a daily basis.

"_What? _You are sure you are not fooling this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru growled into the phone. He sighed. "Very well. I will take care of the situation. Or rather," he said as his eyes locked with Inuyasha, "I have someone who will take care of the situation. Good bye."

Inuyasha defiantly glared at his brother. He knew something was wrong. And by the looks of it, his brother was most willing to add him to whatever problem was currently happening. But he, the youngest son of Inutaisho, would never succumb to it. Never. "What was that all about?" he said, but his facial expression clearly said that he did not, in fact, want to know what is happening.

If Inuyasha was shocked to see his brother with a worried expression, his heart did a double flip when he saw him smile. Yes, a cruel smile was indeed painted on his lips. And it scared Inuyasha. "Thank your lucky stars, Inuyasha. It seemed like you have a chance of saving your position after all. Do you know who called?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, of course not. How am I supposed to know, you fucking idiot?" Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes.

"It was Hiten. He called to deliver what would probably be the hottest news in town once word breaks. One of our best talents, that annoying actress Kikyou Satome, had just quit. I believe you know her?" Sesshoumaru explained to him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he took in the news. Knew her? Well, of course he bloody knew her! He was her fucking ex-girlfriend for goodness sake! Until now he couldn't quite believe that it took him months to get over their breakup, which happened because he discovered that she was seeing some guy behind his back. He couldn't even fathom how he became attracted to her, since she was as cold and distant as the Arctic, which gave him an idea that she and Sesshoumaru would look good together. "Which talent agency did she go then?" he asked. He knew Kikyou wouldn't exactly quit, for she loved Western Kingdom too much, since everyone here treated her like a queen, and well, that was what she always wanted.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care," Sesshoumaru said, for the actress also got in his nerves more times than he could count, and if it weren't for the fact that she was making lots of money, he would've thrown her out ages ago. "But unfortunately, for us, her quitting means trouble. Satome is starring in a movie, and when she quit, the movie was only half finished. And that's where you come in, Inuyasha."

"What could you possibly be plotting now, bastard?" Inuyasha said hotly. If Sesshoumaru was planning on making him go back to Kikyou and convince her to return to the agency, well, then screw him! No amount of money or high position could make him do that.

"You will find a replacement for her," was Sesshoumaru's simple answer.

Inuyasha gaped at him. "Are you bloody serious? Do you have any idea how on earth I'm going to do that? That would be like forcing Miroku to swear off women! And no, unluckily, Kikyo don't have sisters or relatives that might look like her. Besides, that's not part of my job!"

Sesshoumaru leaned closer in his desk, so that Inuyasha could see him clearly. "You will do that, if you don't want to count today's money stock as part of your job!" he hissed.

Without uttering another word, Inuyasha stormed off his brother's office with a temper like that of an erupting volcano. He hated it when Sesshoumaru made him do difficult things and when he fail, he'd rub it in his face how unworthy he is of his father's love and some kind of shit, which only made his mood worse. Sure, he didn't want to get transferred to the Finance department, the most boring department of all times, but what he's asking is beyond impossible. It's not like Kikyou look-alikes go parading around the streets everyday…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Ugh. I'm hungry._

Kagome Higurashi numbly sat on the pavement of one of the newly built shop, choosing to ignore the deadly glares she received from the guards near the entrance. Making sure no one else was watching her besides from the guards, she carefully opened the big, yellow backpack she had been carrying and peered at its contents. _Only ten. And most of them are almost empty too. _Disappointed, she stared at the ground, as if the solution to her problems would suddenly appear in front of her. Her stomach rumbling also reminded her that it was long past noon, and she hasn't even eaten since yesterday. It's not like she didn't want to anyway.

The guards, finally fed up at her mere presence, "Shoo-ed" her away. "Get lost, you filthy scumbag! The likes of you should not wander in places like this! Who knows what trouble you'll cause us?" one of the fat guards said as he stared disgustedly at her.

Kagome gritted her teeth and tried her best to calm herself. She verily wanted to punch those morons, but she didn't want to add more crimes to her already long record. So instead, she opted for a chilling stare at the guards and hoisting her backpack, walked out with a "Humph". She couldn't blame them really, for treating her like vermin, since she probably look like one anyway. Her ragged jeans and loose black shirt was covered with dirt, and her sneakers were very worn out. To make matters worse, her thick black hair was a huge mess, due to the fact that she didn't bother to brush it this morning. But then again, when did she?

As angst-filled thoughts entered her mind, something, or rather, someone caught her eye. In front of one of the huge buildings, a silver-haired man was standing impatiently, probably waiting for a cab. She watched him in fascination, for she had never seen such fine hair before, they were like threads of silk glimmering in the sunlight, and you could easily spot him in a crowd. But then she noticed something too. The guy was wearing such fine clothes, and she thought she recognized them as Armani. And when he pulled out his big fat wallet, it confirmed Kagome's suspicions. Deciding he would be a perfect target, she carefully walked towards him, but not too fast so as not to be so obvious. Then she casually bumped him and he toppled to the ground, muttering curse after curse. With incredible skills that she had acquired when she was young, she deftly picked up his wallet, mumbled a quick "Sorry" and walked away.

But she hadn't gone too far when the young man finally realized his missing belonging and with amazing speed that could rival hers, proceeded to chase Kagome, knocking down a delivery man holding a large box filled with antique vases and a couple of kids, all the while shouting "You fucking thief! Give me back my wallet!"

Kagome's grin faded as she saw the man running after her and mentally cursed her tired legs and heavy backpack. He was slowly catching up and any moment now, her legs would give way. But she still had an advantage over him. She knew these streets in and out and she could quickly devise a way to trap him somewhere and then escape. But to her despair, Fate wasn't with her that day. No sooner did she manage to turn towards a dark alley when the man put up a final burst of speed and managed to grab her hand.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed. She thought of the possibility of seeing her guard 'friends' in jail, which only made her more determined to get off the stranger's iron grip. "Ah! Let me go! Let me go! What do you think you're doing? Ouch! You're hurting me!"

"I finally caught you, wench! Now give me back my fucking wallet!" the man exclaimed, angry eyes ablaze as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"What wallet?" Kagome lied, even though she knew that the Innocent Act wasn't very effective, especially if she was in a situation where a mad guy who looked tough enough to beat her into oblivion was threatening to break her arm.

"Quit lying, 'cause it ain't gonna work with me. Where's my wallet, bitch?" the guy yelled in her ear and Kagome prayed for her ears' safety.

"I don't know!" Kagome denied as she frantically looked around her for any objects that might help. Sadly, there wasn't any, except for a garbage can with flies circling it, but that could hardly be of use. Then she remembered a pocket knife that she strapped on her left leg, hidden by her jeans, but the stranger now had her both hands and she couldn't reach it. Kagome closed her eyes in frustration. _Oh, this is very embarrassing…_As the stranger continued shouting at her, she bit his hand in the most painful way she knew. The guy cried out an exclamation of pain and withdrew his hand, and without delay, Kagome took the opportunity to run away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha let out the loudest curse he could manage, and a mother who happened to pass by covered her child's ears and glared disapprovingly at him. But he didn't care. All he knew was that annoying thief managed to outsmart him and she currently had in her possession his wallet, which contained almost all his credit cards and ID passes. He grimaced at the thought of swallowing his pride and asking his beloved half-brother for money. And then another thought crossed his mind. The wench even had the guts to bite him! Glancing at his swelling red hand, which now has patterns of bite marks on it, he marched out of the alleyway and made up his mind not to rest until he found that insufferable thief. But there was a certain nagging feeling at the back of his mind, as if he was supposed to remember something, but he decided to ignore it.

After a few minutes of intense searching for the girl with the yellow backpack, he almost gave up, since patience was by any means not a part of his character, but as if Heaven made up with him for giving him the torture he experienced at Sesshoumaru's office, he heard a familiar voice.

Searching the streets, he found what, or rather, who, he was looking for. He sauntered towards the girl, who had managed to attract a crowd, a predatory grin on his face. Pushing his way through the crowd, where the lady was situated, he found out exactly what was wrong.

"Somebody call the police! This lady just snatched my wallet!" a middle aged man yelled above the noise. He had his grip on the woman, who was looking quite anxious and troubled.

Inuyasha was about to step in, but the woman suddenly collapsed to the floor, sobbing hysterically. "I'm so sorry! I really am! I know it's wrong to steal, and do you honestly think that I enjoy doing such a thing? For the last few years, I have been living a life full of happiness. I had my family, everything I could ever want. But then…then…My boyfriend broke up with me, saying I wasn't good enough for him. I was heartbroken! I…I even thought of committing suicide…" the girl said, tears running down her cheeks as she hiccupped. The people who were once looking at her in hatred were now quite unsure, some even looking sympathetic. One particular old lady gave her a handkerchief and urged her to continue.

"I was suffering through such emotional pain, and I-I couldn't forget about my boyfriend! I mean, for the past few years we've been together, I've been the happiest girl of my life…And-and…just the other day, I saw him with another woman! And…and…" she said, as she wiped her face. Then she turned to the man whom she stole from. "And…when I saw this mister with his wallet open…he-he…he looked so much like my boyfriend! I know it's wrong, but I couldn't help but steal his wallet, which contained a photo of him…All-all I ever wanted was to be able to see his face forever…I…I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha stared at the woman with narrowed eyes. He, being a person working in a talent agency, knew a person acting when he saw it. And this thief by no means was lying. But he couldn't deny that he wasn't enamored by her talent. She cried in a blink of an eye and she acted so natural, no wonder the people believed her. Some were even crying after her tragic story. She would make a fine actress, that's for sure, one that could even give Kikyou a run for her money. But that was when Inuyasha figured out exactly what was nagging him. She looked like Kikyou! When he was in the alley with her, he didn't quite see her face, since the place was dark and he was too angry to even notice, but now on the open, he could clearly see her. Apart from the fact that her hair's shorter and she had amazing blue eyes instead of brown, she could easily be mistaken as Kikyou. And it didn't take a genius to figure out what that means. The thief could be a fine replacement for Kikyou, and he, Inuyasha, would not lose his position in the agency. It was the most perfect idea!

And now for the kill…Inuyasha strode over to the woman's side. "Sally? Sally, is that you?" he said, stepping into acting mode. "Oh, sis, I've been so worried about you! Why on earth did you go disappearing for? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The woman looked confusedly at him for a second, but then realizing what he was doing, decided to play along. "Oh, brother!" she exclaimed joyfully, giving him a tight hug.

"Wait a second…You know this girl?"

Inuyasha nodded at the man. "Yes, sir. She's my sister. She's supposed to go to the rehab today for her monthly medication, but then she disappeared. I'm so grateful you guys found her."

"Well, this sister of yours just stole my wallet!" the man informed him.

Inuyasha instantly feigned shock. He looked disbelievingly at the girl. "Sis, is that true?" he gasped. "Did you really? Why did you do that?"

The lady bent her head and sniffled. "I'm sorry, brother. I really am. It's just that…"

"Sally, give him back his wallet and apologize to this kind man now," Inuyasha said sternly, imitating the way Sesshoumaru scolds him for being late for work.

"I'm sorry."

He helped the girl search for the man's wallet in her yellow backpack, which, to his immense horror, was filled with lots of other wallets, all in different sizes and shapes. He found his wallet among them and instantly snatched it back when the girl turned her back on her to give the man's wallet back.

"Please, sir, don't report my sister to the police. She's already suffering through so many ordeals, with her medications and stuff. And you know, she's not really on her right mind," Inuyasha told the man, making his face look as pitiful as possible.

The man considered this for a while. "Very well, I won't, but only because there was no damage done. But you really shouldn't let her roam about on the streets without company."

"Thank you very much for your consideration sir. Sally, say thank you," Inuyasha said as he nudged the girl with his elbow. After hearing a forced "Thank you", Inuyasha walked off, dragging the lady with him to a corner where there weren't much people. Only then did he let go of her.

"Okay. What's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

The lady stared at him with an odd expression on her face. "You helped me! But why?" she asked. "I stole your wallet."

"Yes, I know," Inuyasha said, getting very impatient as he watched the woman dig through her backpack. "Now, what's your name?"

"Hey! Your wallet's missing! You've got it back, have you?" the woman told him accusingly.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Why on earth is this woman being so damn hard? She was the only chance to escape job at the Finance department and she wasn't helping very much. "I said, what's your name?" he asked again.

She raised one eyebrow. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because, you crazy wench, in case you haven't noticed, I saved you back there! I at least deserve to know the name of the one I've rescued."

The woman slapped her hand on her forehead. "I know, no need telling it to me again. But what I want to know is why you saved me! I mean, I sure don't look like someone worth saving." With this, the woman gave a laugh.

Inuyasha was afraid he was losing out of time before his anger blows. And he did ask himself that. Is this woman really worth saving for? Whenever he asked her a question, she would only reply with another question. He was sure he'll acquire a headache after all this interrogation. "Look, will you tell me your name or what?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi," the girl finally uttered. "What's yours?"

"Ok. Well, I'm Inuyasha Taisho of Western Kingdoms Talent Agency. I saw what you were doing back there and I must say I'm impressed. So I'm giving you the chance to be an actress. What do you say?" Well, replacement for Kikyou is the more appropriate term, but he doubted she'll agree if he told him that.

Kagome's eyes bulged upon hearing his words. For a while, the girl just stared frozen at him. It wasn't until Inuyasha annoyingly waved a hand at her face that she snapped out of whatever zone land she was in. "Are…are you serious? Me, an…an actress?" she shouted.

Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand. "Yes! And don't be so loud!" he hissed. "So are you up for it?"

Kagome bit her lip, wondering on what to say. "I…I don't know…" she muttered as she twirled a few strands of black hair on her finger.

Inuyasha felt like slapping her. He had already gone to too much trouble for this woman, having broken the Taisho Rules (which mainly include no association with thieves whatsoever), Hell, he even complimented her, a thing that he rarely does; and this is what this woman tells him? She don't know? This was all threatening to damage his sanity. "Look, just say yes! Think of it as a way to thank me for saving you from that man," he said.

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Aha! I _knew _it! You only saved me to get something back in return! You liar!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger on his chest.

Inuyasha could only stare incredulously at her. "Stop changing the topic! You are such an ungrateful wench! I even forgave you for stealing my wallet even though you didn't apologize!"

What happened next was such a blur. Inuyasha found himself pinned to the wall, the tip of a dagger pointed at his precious neck. "If you ever call me a wench, _ever, _I won't hesitate to slice you to pieces!" she told him angrily, steam rising out of her ears.

"What the hell is your problem, woman?" Inuyasha yelled as the girl released him. "Just tell me you'll be an actress and I'll leave you alone!"

"I need to think about it for more than a split second, you jerk!"

"Well fine!" Inuyasha said, having been fed up with this Kagome person. He thrust one of his credit cards at her annoying face. "Contact me if you know what's good enough for you. Or I'll tell the police all about you."

Kagome glared at him. "Are you blackmailing me?" she shrilled.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said. "In fact, I don't know anything anymore, and it's all because of you!"

"Why is it my fault?"  
"Look, I'm just going. And I'm warning you, call me or else…" Inuyasha told her. Or else…or else he'll be stuck with working with the most boring people in the planet. Without even waiting for a response, he turned his back on her and headed off the other way. And just as he guessed, a few minutes after he left her, he felt an immense headache on his way. He definitely needed aspirin. But only when he arrived at his apartment did he realize something. His wallet was missing again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: So how was it? I will gladly accept suggestions, comments and even flames.


End file.
